


Spicy Spider.

by CherryVampire



Series: Spicy Spider | Pepper Potts & Peter Parker. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, BAMF Pepper Potts, CEO Pepper Potts, College Student Peter, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, MIT, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper is 36, Pepper loves peter, Peter is 21, Peter is in love with pepper, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Smut, Stark industries heir, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, True Love, i love these two so much, no beta we die like men, peter is tony's heir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Todos pensaban que Pepper tenía años saliendo con Tony Stark… cuando en realidad era un chico quince años menor quien le robaba el aliento.Donde Pepper y Peter llevan saliendo cinco años mientras que Tony disfruta de la calidez de cierto mago.





	Spicy Spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente siempre me ha gustado la pareja de Pepper y Peter donde tenemos a un Peter joven pero completamente maduro y perfecto para una alpha female Pepper Potts arrecha, diva y preparada jajaja.  
Esta historia me salió de la nada y estaba destinada a ser puro porn y nada de plot pero terminó teniendo plot (aunque no dudo que alguna de las partes de esta nueva serie sean puro porn without plot) así que le di a todos el destino que me hubiera gustado que todos tuvieran. En este universo Peter y Peppper se aman con locura, nadie se odia y todos los avengers están vivos y felices, Tony es feliz con Stephen (aguante el ironstrange) y Peter tiene la familia que siempre soñó. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

Todos pensaban que tenía años saliendo con Tony Stark… y ambos habían desistido de dejarle en claro a la prensa que eso no era verdad. Era mejor de aquella manera… más fácil, algo que podían cubrir con mayor rapidez y facilidad. Algo conveniente.

Porque Virginia Potts _definitivamente _no estaba saliendo con Tony Stark. Dios la librara.

La pelirroja y actual CEO de Industrias Stark tenía a alguien más llenándole la bandeja de entrada del celular con mensajes y actualizaciones.

Virginia Potts tenía a _Peter Parker_. Sí, pero su Peter ya no era el mismo niño que todos habían conocido después de la pelea en Alemania. Oh no. Su Peter ahora tenía veintiún años e iba a graduarse de la facultad de ingeniería en MIT en dos meses; su Peter seguía viéndose igual, bueno _casi_ igual… ahora estaba más fornido, delgados brazos habían dado paso a unos más musculosos, abdominales envidiables, una mandíbula afilada y el cabello más corto.

Su Peter era perfecto… _y era solo de ella. _

Virginia no era tonta. Tenía treinta y seis años y había lidiado con toda la mierda de Anthony Stark por más años de los que le hubiera gustado hacerlo y eso dejaba evidencia. Virginia sabía que ya no era la misma de hacía diez años… Dios Santo que el espejo se lo recordaba a diario… pero por alguna razón, Peter Parker se había interesado en ella hacía cinco años; con todo y las arrugas que se formaban a un lado de sus ojos cuando sonreía.

Virginia no lo había aceptado al principio… y vaya que le había dado batalla al pobre chico de preparatoria quien no quitaba el dedo del renglón, dispuesto a conquistarla.

Y vaya que el bastardo era persistente… porque después de casi un año de darle demasiadas evasivas y de pensarlo mucho… había aceptado. Después de eso, todo era historia…

Cinco años y seguían fuertes.

Peter vivía en el campus del Tecnológico de Massachussets durante la semana y volvía al lujoso apartamento que Tony le había regalado cuando había cumplido dieciocho años y a donde no había dudado ni un minuto en mudarse… sacando a Virginia del desolado apartamento cerca de Industrias Stark en donde ella vivía.

May Parker había sido un pequeño problema al inicio, la mujer no estaba nada contenta de que su querido sobrino saliera con alguien que bien podría ser su compañera de universidad; pero Peter supo jugar sus cartas y terminó empacando todas sus cosas y mudándolas al que sería su nuevo hogar hasta la fecha.

Virginia sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras bajaba del vehículo y entraba a la torre, dirigiéndose hasta su oficina. Estaba lista para empacar sus cosas y regresar al apartamento donde cocinaría la pasta favorita de Peter antes de que Happy lo recogiera del aeropuerto. Técnicamente eran seis horas de carretera hasta el MIT, pero Tony la adoraba demasiado -y le debía demasiados favores- así que le había obsequiado uno de sus jets pequeños para lo que deseara, así que seis horas se convertían en simplemente treinta minutos que la separaban de su novio.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y automáticamente dejó salir un grito mientras unos brazos fornidos le rodearon la cintura y alguien susurró en su oído.

-_Hola preciosa… _-

-¡Peter! -chilló Virginia, golpeándole el brazo con la carpeta acolchada que traía en la mano. -Joder, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me has arruinado la sorpresa de la pasta. -se quejó.

El joven soltó una carcajada.

-Pensé que estarías feliz de verme, cariño. Además, te tengo una sorpresa… -

Virginia sonrió y le dio un beso rápido y corto a forma de saludo.

\- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? -preguntó sonriente.

\- ¿Ningún “Hola cariño que bueno es verte después de seis días, tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos”? –

Virginia volvió a reír.

\- ¡Peter! -chilló, impaciente. Su novio volvió a reír.

-Está bien, está bien. La sorpresa es cariño… ¡He terminado mis clases oficialmente! –

Virginia dejó salir un jadeo, sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Es enserio Peter?! –

-Sí preciosa. Simplemente un poco más de papeleo, la ceremonia de graduación en unas semanas y me tendrás aquí definitivamente… -

\- ¡Oh Peter, al fin! –

-Sí cariño… _al fin. _–

Virginia no era una mujer de muchísimas palabras, era una de negocios y de palabras adecuadas. Pero definitivamente, era una mujer de acciones…

Así que besó a su novio apropiadamente… demostrándole lo feliz que estaba por él, porque, joder, habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que Peter había ingresado a MIT, desde que vivía toda la semana lejos de ella, desde que sus _residencias _con Tony se habían limitado a unas cuantas horas el fin de semana… y ahora todo eso había terminado… _al fin. _

Peter ingresaría permanentemente como jefe de la división de investigación y desarrollo de Industrias Stark; trabajando en conjunto con Tony y regresando como vigilante… todo volvería a la normalidad… Virginia no podía esperar…

-Estoy tan feliz… -susurró contra los labios de su novio.

-Yo también nena… _yo también. _–

\- ¿Por qué no celebramos Señor Parker?... -exclamó con un tono sensual, atrapando el labio inferior de Peter entre sus dientes. Jalándolo lo suficiente como para que las manos de su novio le apretaran el trasero.

-_Me parece una magnífica idea Señorita Potts… _-

Y así es como terminó en su situación actual…

Con la camisa abierta, dejando que Peter mirara sus pechos sin sujetador, sin ropa interior y con la falda arremangada lo suficiente, gimiendo el nombre de su novio una y otra vez con las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras Peter la penetraba con la fuerza suficiente sobre el escritorio de madera.

Virginia dejó que su novio colocara una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos mientras la besaba, importándole poco que ella le dejara la cara cubierta de labial mientras movía sus caderas justo como a Virginia le gustaba.

Se aferró a los hombros de Peter y dejó que su novio le abriera más las piernas, gimiendo agudamente con gusto… al final de todo eran casi las once de la noche y ese piso de la torre se encontraba vacío.

\- _¡Oh Peter! _-gimió Virginia ante una estocada certera.

Peter gruñó y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Podía sentir la respiración pesada de su novio contra su yugular… enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Peter mientras este comenzaba a besarle los pechos… el malnacido adoraba hacer eso.

Virginia comenzó a balbucear todo y nada a la vez… Peter se despegó de su pecho y la tendió sobre el escritorio… una carpeta se le enterró en la espalda, pero poco le importó mientras su novio le tomaba los muslos y le abría las piernas. Virginia chilló mientras veía la figura perfecta de su novio sobre ella…

Peter movía las caderas con rapidez, dejando salir ligeros jadeos mientras aquellos brazos fornidos le abrían las piernas lo suficiente… joder, se podía morir en ese momento y agradecerle a Dios por ello.

Virginia dejó salir un jadeo mientras su novio comenzaba a susurrarle palabras hermosamente sucias sin dejar de moverse ni un minuto…

Solo fue cuestión de unas cuantas estocadas más para que explotara… podía jurar que se había desmayado por un segundo, gimiendo el nombre de su novio como un mantra sagrado.

-_Pep… yo… _-

\- _¡Sí! _-chilló entre jadeos.

Momentos después su novio dejaba salir su nombre como un largo gemido, líquido caliente llenándola por completo. Virginia sonrió…

Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya no le importaba si sucedía… es más… _lo esperaba. _

Peter le tomó el rostro con una mano y juntó sus labios, besándola profundamente por unos minutos.

-_Te amo Virginia Potts… _-

-Y yo a ti, Peter Parker… -

Ambos sonrieron como los tontos enamorados que eran. Peter salió de ella y la ayudó a limpiarse en el baño dentro de la oficina. No fue hasta que estaban por salir de la oficina que notó la maleta y mochila azul sobre el sofá frente a la puerta.

Miró como su novio levantaba el equipaje sin problema alguno, cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de ellos antes de tomarle la mano y caminar junto a ella hasta el elevador.

Esa misma noche, mientras se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de su novio, con una de sus manos rodeándole la cintura y las piernas entrelazadas, Virginia supo lo afortunada que había sido al encontrarse a un hombre como Peter Parker.


End file.
